Bleach Questions
by Strawberry-kun15
Summary: Two different Bleach characters each chapter are asked 12 questions and forced to do two dares. First chapter: Gin and Grimmjow! Contains some spoilers from the Manga chapter 416. Rated T for Language and sexual themes. Reviews would be appreciated! :


This is my first time writing something like this, so forgive me if its not that good.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Grimmjow and Gin**

**Are you aware that there is a lot of very...um interesting pictures of you and Ulquiorra on the Internet?**

**Grimmjow: **Interesting how?

**Me: **Let me show you. *_Pulls up DeviantArt, on nearby computer and shows him a picture of him and Ulquiorra kissing.*_

**Grimmjow: **What runs through these peoples heads? And I'm not f***king gay!

**Me:** Oh, and there's also pictures of you and Aizen and you and Gin.

**Grimmjow:** Again, I AM NOT F***KING GAY!

**OK, Gin. Did you really kill Rangiku?**

**Gin: ***_Opens both eyes_* Of course not. I'd never hurt Ran-chan.

**Me: **You do realize that you hurt her by leaving with Aizen, right?

**Gin: **I know, but I had to. *_makes sad face_*

**Me: **Aww.

**Ok back to you Grimmjow. Which Espada are you closest to?**

**Grimmjow: **Hmm, tough question. I 've slept with quite a few.

**Me: **Oh, reallly? Like who?

**Grimmjow: **Why would I tell you my personal business bitch?

**Me: **Because I have a closet full of anesthesia. *_Grins evily*_

**Grimmjow: **Well, I kinda can't remember most of their names.

**Me: **Well who have you slept with lately?

**Grimmjow: **I think it was Halibel...or maybe it was Mila Rose. I can't remember.

**Ok Gin.** **Why did you join Aizen?**

**Gin: **Isn't it obvious?

**Me: **Nope.

**Gin:***_sighs* _To protect Rangiku.

**Me: **Aww, really?

**Gin:** Yeah, I wanted to end the Winter War so Rangiku wouldn't have to cry.

**Me: **Then why did you say you were a snake, with no emotions?

**Gin: **… *_Opens one eye and winks_* To fool Aizen.

**Me: ***_Squeals like crazy fangirl_*

**Ok, Grimmjow. What is your opinion on the humans?**

**Grimmjow: **There all weak.

**Me: **Hey I'm human.

**Grimmjow:** Well your weak then.

**Me: **_*Pulls out seringe loaded with anethstesia* _I _will_ put you to sleep.

**Grimmjow: **I have a sword capable of peircing the shit out of you.

**Me: ** Ok, on to the next question.

**Gin. Why did you decide to kill Aizen?**

**Gin: **Because I was the only one capable of killing him, and I had to kill him...for Rangiku.

**Me: **Awwwww...but wait I thought Ichigo was supossed to kill him?

**Gin: **Well, what I am hoping is that _if_ I die, he'd be strong enough to kill the bastard.

**Me: **He's strong enough to kill that bastard. _*clenches fists and makes a confident face*_

**Gin:** Yeah, I hope so.

**Ok, Grimmjow. Why did you send Ulquiorra into another dimension?**

**Grimmjow: **Oh, that bastard Ulquiorra's always getting into my fights. I just decided that I wouldn't let him this time.

**Me:** Oh ok. But do you know how he came back?

**Grimmjow: **Why would I know that? Why don't you ask the damn guy yourself?

**Me: ***_sweat drops_* I will. Ok, next question.

**Ok, Gin. Are you aware that Rangiku and your Vice Captain got drunk after you left with Aizen****?**

**Gin: **Really?

**Me: **Yep. They kept telling themselves that they didn't need you.

**Gin: **Really? Rangiku doesn't need me? _*looks down with sad face*_

**Me:** I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was drunk.

**Gin:** Ok. But I don't want her to drink herself to death over me. *_Looks down ashamed_*

**Me:** Awe, thats so sweet! *_squeals_*

**Ok, Grimmjow. Do you know that one of your nicknames is Grimm-kitty?**

**Grimmjow: **What the f**k? Really?

**Me:** Yup. *_starts peting Grimmjow's head_*

**Grimmjow: ***_starts to purr_* Don't make me kill you!

**Me: **No you won't, you can't stop purring.

**Grimmjow: **I'll cut your hand off.

**Me: **Ok, I'll stop. _*makes scared face*_

**Ok, Gin. What do you of Ichigo's nickname for you? You know, Foxface?**

**Gin:** It was pathetic.

**Me: **Ichigo just didn't like you.

**Gin: **I can see why. Especially since, I was with Aizen on the plan to execute Rukia.

**Me:** It wasn't you're fault.

**Gin:** Ok. Do I really look like a fox?

**Me:** Yeah.

**Gin:**_*sighs*_

**Ok, Grimmjow. Do you know that some people pair you up with Nel?**

**Grimmjow: **Hmm...I think I've slept with her too.

**Me: **You man-whore.

**Grimmjow: ***_grins evily_*

**Ok, Gin, last question. How do you truly feel about Rangiku?**

**Gin:** If I tell you...it won't get back to Ran-chan will it?

**Me:** Nope.

**Gin:** Well, I like her a lot. But I'm sure she probably hates me now. *_slouches in chair looking upset*_

**Me:** Like I said before, don't say that. *_pats his back* _You never know how she could feel towards you.

**Gin:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

**Me: **Ok, now for the dares.

**Grimmjow:** What the f**k are you talking about? What dares? *_looks around nervously_*

**Gin:** Dares? *_looks around seeming confused_*

**Ok, Grimmjow. I dare you to...to play with a ball of yarn, while meowing like the kitty you are.**

**Me: **_*throws ball of yarn*_ Go get it kitty!

**Grimmjow:** *_mumbles* _I hate my life. *_runs after yarn and begins to play with it_* Meow! Meow! Meow! There happy?

**Me:** Nope keep doing it until this chapter is over. *_pulls out camera and starts filming him*_

**Me:** Ok, Gin. I dare you to...talk to Rangiku, just tell her how you feel and maybe she'll consider it even though the winter war is still going on.

**Gin: **I don't know if I can _ever_ talk to her again. But...I'll try.

**Me: **Thank you.

**Grimmjow: **Can I stop, now? Pleease?

**Me: **Yup.

**Grimmjow: **Goodbye! *_darts out of room_*

**Gin:** See ya, Strawberry-kun15. _*walks out of room*_

* * *

The next chappy is gonna be Ichigo and Byakuya. Please review with questions and dares. I need at least 12 question and two dares for our beloved strawberry and nii-sama :).


End file.
